


Overdue Explanations Are Overdue

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AdventDrabbles, M/M, spoilers through SPN 15x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: If Dean thought this day had been a rollercoaster ride before, he didn’t know what to compare it to now.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Overdue Explanations Are Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Christmas cookies](https://imgur.com/rHaF7Q0).

Dean wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to be able to say to Cas that wouldn’t be either complete bullshit or just too much for him to deal with. He considered opting for complete bullshit, but if there was one person other than Sam that would be able to see right through it, that person was Cas. Cas, who he’d just kissed. On the cheek. Like a kindergartener with a crush.

He was doomed. Billie might as well just come reap his ass right now.

Once it was clear that Sam and Eileen were gone and probably not coming back any time soon, Cas got right to the point. He covered the plate of gingerbread-house-turned-Christmas-cookies and pushed it aside, then crossed his arms.

“Dean, what was that?”

“I dunno, man. Just some kind of reflex or something.”

“A reflex.” Cas appeared to consider this. “So, you frequently just kiss someone who is working beside you in the kitchen. Like Sam?”

“What? No.” Dean shuddered. 

“I see. You mean your mother.”

“No!” 

“Then what, Dean? Because just a couple of days ago, we were barely speaking, and now suddenly you’re kissing me, so you’ll have to excuse me if I’m kind of confused.”

Dean sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. “I suck at this, man.”

“Suck at what?”

“Whatever this is! I don’t know.” He threw up his hands. 

“Fine.” Cas turned to leave. “When you figure it out, let me know. Until then, please try to control your ‘reflexes.’”

Dean reached out and grabbed the lapel of Cas’ trench coat and pulled him back into the kitchen. This time, it was no shy peck on the cheek. Dean crashed their mouths together and scrunched his eyes shut, praying, I need you to understand, man. Please.

Cas’ hands came up first to grab Dean’s elbows, and for a second, Dean thought he was going to push Dean away. He’d read everything wrong all these years, him and every angel, demon, or hunter who’d said anything about them, and now he’d fucked up the best friendship he’d ever had. But then, Cas didn’t push him away. He lifted one of his hands to the back of Dean’s neck as he licked at the seam of Dean’s lips.

Dean opened to him, stunned by the desperation he felt. He let himself be pressed up against the wall and held on for all he was worth. He buried his fingers in Cas’ hair and moaned into his mouth, hardly daring to believe this was real.

“Are you sure?” Cas pulled back to ask.

All Dean could do was nod, and then he was being dragged out of the kitchen and down to his room. The look in Cas’ eyes was wild. Something Dean had only ever seen from him in battle, and maybe not even then. 

“Cas?”

“Before this goes any further, Dean, there is something I need to tell you.”

Ohgodohgodohgod. Cas was going to go right to the whole confession thing. Dean wasn’t sure he could handle that.

“When I went to heaven to find Jack, there was a problem, and…”

Dean couldn’t comprehend what that could possibly have to do with anything.

“…I made a deal.”

Dean felt like he’d just been sprayed down with a garden hose. Those words never led to anything good.

“What…?” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and started again. “What kind of deal?”


End file.
